


Turn Me Into Something Faceless

by allfireburns



Series: Boxverse [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal understands her better than anyone, but sometimes even he doesn't know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Into Something Faceless

There's something distant in her eyes when she looks at him, and if he didn't know better he'd think she's sleepwalking. Maybe she is anyway.

"Simon?" she asks, and her voice doesn't quite sound like her, both younger and ancient.

He's not sure what to say, so he shakes his head. "No. Mal."

"Mal," she says, like she's tasting the name in her mouth, and then she nods serenely, as if she'd known that all along. "It's quiet."

"It's night. Why are you awake?"

Her eyes seem huge in a pale face, and far too wise. "Why aren't you?"


End file.
